


Disneytale: Hunchback of Notre Dame

by Meian_of_Yin_Yang



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanchildren, Inspired By Undertale, disneytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meian_of_Yin_Yang/pseuds/Meian_of_Yin_Yang
Summary: An Undertale AU based on the Disney movie Hunchback of Notre Dame. Characters have been replaced with AU Sanses and fan characters.





	1. The Eyes of Notre Dame

The wintry night air was quiet as Swap held his child close while the boat went under the bridge, trying to calm the crying infant. "Get him to quiet down or we'll be spotted." Error told him. Swap nodded and gently rocked the infant.  
  
"Shh. It's okay sweetie." He whispered, then looked up when he and his fellow gypsies reached the dock by the Notre Dame cathedral. The boat pulled up to the edge and they got off. Before they could take a step forward an arrow pierced the ground at their feet. They looked up and saw the guards blocking both ways and there was no time to get back on the boat, trapping the gypsies. Swap looked up when he heard hoof steps and felt his soul shake with fear when he saw Judge Ink approach, then turned when one of the guards pulled Error away and cuffed him.  
  
"Take these vermin to the Palace of Justice where we'll deal with them." Ink said as he looked down at the gypsies. Their eyes widened in fear and Error looked at his mate.  
  
"Run!" He shouted. The blue-eyed skeleton nodded and ran off before the guards could grab him.  
  
"After him!" Ink shouted and urged his horse forward, chasing the skeleton. Swap glanced back and ran faster, running through alleys and jumping fences to dodge them. He soon reached the cathedral and ran up to the door, pounding on it as hard as he could.  
  
"Sanctuary! Please, I beg for sanctuary!" He cried, then turned when the hoof beats grew louder and ran. Ink caught up and grabbed the bundle, pulling it from the gypsy as he kicked him to the ground. There was a loud crack as Swap's skull hit the stone stairs and went still. He huffed and unwrapped the bundle. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside.  
  
"A beast." Ink hissed, then covered it up and looked around. The skeleton spotted a well and smiled a little as he had the horse go over to it. He adjusted his hold on the bundle and held it over the well.  
  
"STOP!" A voice shouted from behind. Ink turned and saw the archdeacon, Dream, hurry out of the cathedral and crouch by the unmoving skeleton, then look over at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This is a demon from hell. I'm sending it back to where it belongs." Ink replied calmly.  
  
"You have spilled innocent blood before the great hall of Notre Dame."  
  
"He ran from the guards. I merely pursued. I am guiltless." The taller skeleton told him. Dream narrowed his eyes as he gently picked up the body.  
  
"You can lie to yourself, but you will never run from what you did, as the eyes of Notre Dame herself has witnessed this crime." The yellow-eyed skeleton said, pointing at the building. Ink followed and almost gasped. Every statue along the outside seemed to be staring right at him and into his soul. For the first time, he began to feel fear in his body.  
  
"....what must I do?" He asked.  
  
"Care for the child as if they were your own." Dream replied simply.  
  
"What? This disgus-....very well. But he will live here." Ink told him. The yellow-eyed skeleton blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Here? But where?" He looked at the building and his gaze wandered towards the bell tower.  
  
"Up in the towers, away from everyone else. Who knows, the boy may be of use to me one day..." Ink said with a sly smile, then went over to Dream and handed him the infant.  
  
"....what will you name him?" The yellow-eyed skeleton asked. Ink thought for a moment.  
  
"Hex." He replied. Dream nodded and carried the two skeletons inside, one to be buried and the other to care for...


	2. Out There

Twenty years passed since that fateful day. Hex swung through the bell tower as he rang the morning bells, landing on the floor and going to the balcony. His body was slightly deformed, with one eye socket in a permanent squint and his back hunched over. Despite this, he was rather strong for his small size. He went over to the balcony and looked down into the square, smiling a little when he saw the people preparing for the festival of fools. He glanced over and saw a young pigeon in it's nest peeking out a little.

"Hey little fella. You ready to fly?" The bird looked at him and chirped. "Come on little guy. Besides, it's a great day to fly around. The festival of fools is today." Hex said, picking the bird up and holding him out so it could see. It chirped a little, looking nervous. "Go on. It's no fun being cooped up here, is it?" The bird looked at him, then at the sky and started to flap its wings. It started to lift up and hovered about his hands. The skeleton chuckled and gave a little toss, allowing the bird to take off into the sky, following the other pigeons.  
He smiled a little as he watched the birds fly off, then sighed and leaned against the stone rail. "Finally! I thought he'd never leave!" Hex lifted up his head and looked at the gargoyle to his right, which had come to life and was spitting out feathers.

"I told you to sleep with your mouth closed, but you wouldn't listen." Another gargoyle said as he, too, came to life. The first one just rolled his eyes.

"Go lick pigeon poop, Garrett." He told him, then hopped over to Hex. "So what's going on? A hanging? A party?"

"It looks like a festival, Harlow." Garrett commented.

"You mean the Feast of Fools? Alright! Time for wine and cutting cheese!" Harlow said, whooping.

"An excellent time for watching the peasants in colorful arrays of silliness." Garrett added.

"And nothing like top row view for watching the old FOF." Hex huffed a little.

"Yeah, watching." He said, then pulled back and headed inside.

"Oh look! A mime." Harlow giggled, getting ready to spit on the person, but was stopped by Garrett, who nodded in Hex's direction. The two gargoyles looked at him. "Yo, something wrong Hex?"

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Garrett asked, but the skeleton didn't respond. "....do you think he might be sick?"

"Of course he isn't. In the years that he's been forced to listen to you two boys blabber about hasn't made him sick, then nothing will." A female gargoyle said as she hopped over.

"But the Festival of Fools has always been Hex's favorite time of the year. He loves watching it, Rose." Serif replied.

"Watching, not experiencing it. You know that has been his lifelong dream. Besides, he's alive with a beating soul, not made of stone like us." She told him as they headed inside after Hex. The skeleton headed up to his "room" and over to a table with small wooden buildings and painted dolls, sitting down on the stool next to it, resting his arms and head on the table. Rose went over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, dear?"

"I just don't feel like watching the festival this year, that's all. And yeah, I've been thinking about going, but...I'd never fit in cause I'm not....."

"Not what?" Garrett asked.

"...I'm not normal." He said.

"Who cares if you're not normal? Just dress up your best and sneak out." Harlow told him. "You're alive, with a soul and legs, we're just part of the building."

"Harlow's right, for once." Rose said, patting his arm. "You need to get a live a little, boy." Hex sighed and turned around to face them.

"I know you all mean well, but you're forgetting something." He told them.

"What?" The skeleton reached over and grabbed one of the wooden figures.

"My master, Ink." They groaned and frowned. "He'd be furious if I asked him to go. He hates it." Harlow huffed.

"I hate that old codger." He muttered. Garrett patted his back.

"What if you just sneaked out?" The taller gargoyle suggested. "Then he'd never have to know." Hex hesitated.

"I-I don't know..."

"It'll be better to ask for forgiveness that for permission." Garrett told him.

"But what if someone saw me?"

"You'd wear a disguise. Sneak out for the afternoon, then sneak back in. No one would ever know." Harlow said.

"Besides, you said so yourself. It's no fun being cooped up in here." Rose added. Hex looked at his friends, then at the wooden people he had made and smiled.

"You're right." He said as he got up, then headed towards the stairs. "I'll get cleaned up, head down those stairs and go-"

"Good morning, Hex." The skeleton froze when he saw his master, Ink.

"G...good morning M-Master."

"Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?"

"I...I was going to...to ask the archdeacon for some polish. For the bells." He said. Ink let out a small hum.

"Who were you talking to?"

“M...my friends.” He said. The older skeleton walked past him and looked at the gargoyles.

“Tell, Hex. What are your “friends” made of again?” Ink asked.

“....stone.”

“Is stone alive?”

“No….it's not.” The older skeleton smiled and patted his skull.

“Good boy. Now then, time for lunch.” Hex nodded and went over to the shelves, grabbing a couple plates and cups, then went over to the small table where Ink had sat down. He set them down before taking a seat. Ink pulled out a bottle of wine and poured a bit into his cup before setting it down. “Shall we go over the alphabet today?”

“Yes master. I would much enjoy that.” The older skeleton nodded and pulled out a book. They went over the letters for a bit, until…

“F.”

“Festival.” Ink spit out his drink and glared at him as he wiped his mouth.

“What did you say?” Hex's eyes widened a little at his mistake.

“Forgiveness!” Ink stood up and glared at him.

“You were thinking about going to the festival, weren’t you?”

“N-no!” The younger skeleton said. “....m-maybe….” He admitted. “B-but you go every year.”

“I don't really have much choice, as I'm a public official.” Ink said, as he headed towards the stairs. Hex got up and followed him. “The lowest of human kind all mixed up in a drunken stupor.”

“Forgive me, master. I never meant to upset you.” The younger skeleton said as they stepped onto the path that lead to the next tower.

“I saved you when your heartless mother abandoned you and before anyone could drown you. And this is the thanks I get for raising you as my own son?” Ink told him. Hex lowered his head in shame.

“Forgive me.” The older skeleton sighed.

“My boy, the world is cruel and unkind. You know not of this, but I do. I do.” Ink said as he lead Hex back inside. “I am the only one who looks upon you without fear. Do you remember what I have taught you?”

“....that I am deformed and that I am ugly.” Hex replied, letting his head hang low. “You are the one that protects me because people would see me as a monster.” The older skeleton nodded. “I am grateful and shall be faithful.”

“Then obey and stay in here.” He said.

“I am sorry, master.”

“You are forgiven.” Ink told him, patting his back, then turned to leave. “Remember Hex. This place is your sanctuary.” The younger skeleton sighed and turned towards the table, carefully picking up the villager dolls. He placed them back on the table and grabbed the one of himself, placing it with the others. Hex stared at the dolls for a while, then smiled and got up.

“So what are you going to do?” Rose asked him. He looked at her and smiled some more.

“I’m going to spend the day out there.” Hex replied as he grabbed his cloak.


	3. Feast of Fools

Down on the streets, a tall cloaked skeleton with bright blue eyes lead a blue roan horse as he looked at a map, muttering to himself. “This map is useless.” Belus muttered, crumbling it up, then looked up when a couple guards went past. “Excuse me, do you know the way to the Palace of Justice?” The skeleton asked, but the guards ignored him. “Or not.” He said and kept walking. When he rounded a corner, he spotted some performers and chuckled when he saw a fox-bat hybrid animal dancing about with the music that was playing. Belus pulled out a couple gold coins and tossed them into the hat on the ground, then looked at the performers and paused.  
One of them was a female skeleton gypsy with bright magenta eyes playing the tambourine. He smiled as he watched her play. Suddenly there was a whistle and the performers looked up. A child was signalling for them to go. The hybrid grabbed the hat and tried to pull it with him, but the coins fell. He looked at the female skeleton and barked, causing her to turn and run back. She crouched down and quickly started picking up the gold, but stopped when two guards came up and dragged her to her feet.  
“Alright gypsy, where’d you get the money?” The taller one asked as he reached for the hat. She pulled it away from him and glared.  
  
“For your information, I earned it.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Gypsies don’t earn money, they steal it.” The shorter one said, grabbing her while the taller one went for the hat again. She struggled to pull away. “A day in the stocks ought to teach you a lesson.” The hybrid growled and ran up to each guard, biting their rears and causing them to let go of her. The female skeleton grabbed the hat and the two ran off.  
  
“Get back here gypsy!” One of the guards shouted as they started to chase after. Belus grabbed his horse’s rein and pulled him so the guards ran into the horse. One of them fell face-first into a mud puddle.  
  
“Baku, sit.” He commanded. The horse promptly sat on the guard, causing some nearby villagers to laugh. “Oh terribly sorry about that. I can’t take him anywhere.” Belus said as he looked down at the guard, trying to hold back his own laughter. “He’s impossible, really.”  
  
“Get this thing off of me!” The tall guard shouted. The shorter one growled and pulled out a dagger.  
  
“I’ll teach you a lesson, peasant.” Belus threw back his cloak to reveal armor and drew a sword, pointing it at the other guard.  
  
“You were saying, lieutenant?” He asked, smirking a bit when the other monster stuttered and hit himself with the hilt of his dagger in his attempt to salute, then knelt and looked at the tall guard as he placed his sword close to their face. “Now I understand you two are busy, but I need directions to the Palace of Justice.” Belus said. The guard nodded and the two led him through the streets, telling the people to move out of the way for the captain. He noticed some coins on the ground and picked them up, then saw a beggar huddled in a nearby corner and dropped them into the hat, then followed the two monsters. The “beggar” lowered her hood as she and the hybrid watched the male skeleton go by.  
  
  
Soon they reached the Palace of Justice and Belus went inside and down to the dungeon floor and opened the door, spotting Judge Ink. Ink noticed him and smiled. “Ah, so here is Captain Belus, returned from the wars.”  
  
“Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir.” Belus said as he placed his hands behind him and lifted up his chin. Ink nodded in approval.  
  
“Your service record is quite remarkable, Belus. I expect nothing from the best from you.”  
  
“And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it.” The taller skeleton replied.  
  
“Good.” He said. “Just to let you know, my last captain of the guard was...rather disappointing.” A second later, the crack of a whip and a cry of pain was heard from the other room. “No matter, I’m sure you will get my men in shape.”  
  
“Tr...tremendous honor, sir.” Belus replied, a little nervous, then followed Ink out of the dungeon and up to one of the outside pathways.  
  
“You’ve come at a good time, Captain. It will take a firm hand to protect the weak-minded from being misled by the gypsies.” Ink told him, looking down at the streets.  
  
“Gypsies, sir? You are worried about fortune tellers and palm readers?”  
  
“They inflame the people’s lowest instincts and must be stopped. For the past twenty years I’ve been dealing with them one by one, but despite my best efforts, there are always more. From what I’ve gathered, they have a hidden nest within the walls of the city and I intend to find it.” The older skeleton said, lifting up one of the stones to reveal at least a hundred ants hiding underneath.  
  
“And what will we do when we find it, sir?” Belus asked and watched as Ink placed the stone on the ants and crushed them. “....you make your point clear, sir.” He said.  
  
“Good. Now, shall we?” Ink said, but paused when he heard the cheer of the crowd getting ready for the festival and sighed. “Duty calls.” He muttered, then looked at the taller skeleton. “Tell me, have you ever been to one of these peasant festivals?”  
  
“Not recently.”  
  
“Then I’m sure you will find it amusing.” The older skeleton said and the two headed inside and down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Hex climbed down the walls of the cathedral and slid down to the ground as he joined the crowd, easily moving between the people to look at the parade. He smiled as he watched all the crazy costumes and performers, though he was also trying not to be seen and was jostled about as he moved around. Having been stuck in the bell towers for all his life, all the colors and noises were disorienting and at one point ended up stumbling into a tent and grabbed a curtain, ripping it down as he fell. The skeleton heard a female voice yelp in shock.  
“Are you okay?” He heard the voice say as he pulled the curtain off him and pulled on the hood of his cloak, covering his face.  
  
“I-I’m sorry. I...I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Hex told her.  
  
“You’re not hurt are you? Here, let me see.” He grew panicky when he felt her grab his hood and turn him around, his eyes widening when he saw a female skeleton with bright magenta eyes look at him with a smile. “See? No harm done.” She said and helped him up, then lead him out of the tent. “Just try to be more careful.”  
  
“I-I will.” He told her.  
  
“Bye the way, great mask.” The female skeleton said, then closed the curtain. Hex smiled, then looked up when everyone started heading towards a large stage and followed them, sitting down at one of the tables. He looked up when the head jester, Gabi, got up on the stage.  
  
“Come one! Come all! Come see the most beautiful girl in all of France! Sasha!” They shouted and threw down a smoke bomb, which exploded and they were replaced by the female skeleton with magenta eyes. She wore a lovely red dress that revealed some of her ribs and a gold headdress on top of her skull. Sasha smiled as she danced around on the stage, swinging her hips and shoulders around, then pulled out a light pink scarf from behind her.  
  
“Look at that disgusting display.” Ink muttered.  
  
“Yes sir.” Belus replied, sitting on his horse next to Ink’s seat, watching Sasha with great interest, then blinked as Sasha jumped across the tables towards the older skeleton. She kicked her leg up, then hopped onto the chair so she was kneeling and wrapped the scarf around Ink’s neck, pulling him closer. The female skeleton put her face close to his like she was going to kiss his nose, then pulled back and pushed his hat down over his face as she let go of the scarf and made her way back to the stage. Sasha looked at him with a sassy expression as she smirked and bumped her hip in the air, moving towards the back of the stage, then did a front flip followed by a split. She saw the skeleton from earlier and winked at him, smiling when she saw him blush. The female skeleton got up and grabbed a spear from a nearby guard, then slammed the point into the stage and swung around the wooden pole until her pelvis touched the stage.  
Sasha leaned back and gave a slight bow as the crowd cheered and tossed gold onto the stage. She got to her feet and quickly collected the gold as Gabi hopped back onto the stage. “Now it’s the time that you’ve all been waiting for! The moment where we crown this year’s King of Fools!” The colorful skeleton shouted, smiling as the crowd cheered some more. People with masks got up on the stage. “The king is the one with the face that’s horrible and frightening!” Hex grew a bit nervous when Sasha pulled him up onto the stage and watched as she pulled off each person’s mask one at a time. Whenever the crowd booed at one of them, the hybrid kicked them off. Soon they reached Hex and tried to pull off his “mask”, but gasped when it was really his face.  
  
“That’s no mask!”  
  
“It’s his face!”  
  
“He’s hideous!”  
  
“It’s the bell ringer from Notre Dame!” One man shouted. Ink sat up when he heard this and narrowed his eyes in anger. Hex whimpered and covered his face.  
  
“Now now, we did ask for the ugliest face in all of Paris and here he is! Hex, the hunchback of Notre Dame!” Gabi shouted and placed a jester crown on his head. The crowd cheered and came forward and carried him to a small stage. Once there, Gabi put a kingly cape on him and handed him a scepter. Hex smiled and teared up a little with joy and looked around as confetti and flowers filled the air around him, but his joy was short lived when one of the guards threw a tomato at him and it hit his face...


	4. Sassy Escape

“Now that's ugly!” One of the guards shouted.  
  
“Hail to the king!” Another shouted as they also threw a tomato at Hex. Soon more fruits and vegetables and eggs were being thrown at the deformed skeleton. Hex covered his face and tried to run, but slipped and fell. The villagers started to laugh and jeer at him.  
  
“Where you going hunchback?! The fun's just beginning!” One of the villagers shouted and threw a lasso, the rope wrapping around Hex's neck and pulling him down. He struggled to pull free, but more ropes were thrown and even a couple villagers jumped onto the small stage and tied him down before he could run off. The skeleton struggled and whimpered, then looked up and spotted Ink.  
  
“Master! Master, please help me!” He cried. Ink closed his eyes and turned away, ignoring him. Belus frowned as he watched the scene, then looked at the older skeleton.  
  
“Sir, permission to stop this cruelty.” He asked.  
  
“In a moment captain. A lesson needs to be taught here.” Ink told him, then looked up when the crowd went dead silent. Sasha was walking up the steps to Hex with a frown on her face, then slowly knelt beside him.  
  
“It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.” The female skeleton said, then pulled out a handkerchief. “This wasn't supposed to happen.” She muttered as she gently wiped his face clean, smiling a little in relief when she felt him relax and lean into her touch.  
  
“You there, gypsy girl!” Sasha turned around and saw Ink standing up and pointing at her. “Get down at once!” He ordered.  
  
“Why yes your honor.” She said in a sarcastic tone as she faked a curtsied. “ _After_  I free him.” The female skeleton added as she gestured to Hex.  
  
“I forbid it!” Sasha ignored him as she pulled out a dagger and cut the ropes. “How dare you defy me!” She turned and glared at him.  
  
“You allow your men mistreat this poor person the same way you allow them to mistreat my people! You are cruel to those in need of your help despite how you speak of justice!” The female skeleton shouted.  
  
“Silence!” Ink commanded as he stood up.  
  
“Justice!” Sasha shouted back, then turned and helped Hex up after she put her knife away.  
  
“Mark my words, gypsy, you will pay for this insolence.” The older skeleton said. She crouched down and picked up the King of Fools crown.  
  
“You know, I think this should belong to you.” The female skeleton said. “As the only fool here is you!” Sasha added as she threw the hat at him, causing the crowd to gasp. Ink glared back, then looked at Belus.  
  
“Captain Belus, arrest her.” He reluctantly nodded and signalled for the guards to move forward. The guards made their way to the stage Sasha was on, moving forward on horseback and foot. She huffed, then counted how many there were.  
  
“Let’s see…..there’s about ten of you and one of me….oh dear. Whatever shall I do?” She said as she pulled out her handkerchief and pretended to sob into it, then faked a sneeze and disappeared in a cloud of reddish smoke, startling the horses and crowd. Ink’s eyes widened in shock.  
  
“Witchcraft.” He whispered.  
  
“Oh boys~” Came Sasha’s taunting voice as she looked at them from by the guillotine, grinning as she and the hybrid, Zephyr, made silly faces. The crowd laughed at this. She looked up when a couple of the guards came up the stairs towards her and quickly got to her feet, then turned and ran off the stage, jumping into the crowd. Some of them caught her and helped her down, but when the guards followed they moved out of the way, allowing them to crash to the ground. Sasha smiled and turned when she heard more guards coming and ran. The female skeleton dodged all the guards when they went after her with the help of her fellow performers, making fools out of the guards when they were tripped up, knocked over, and kicked in the groins. At one point, she had a hold of one of their helmets and flung it towards Ink’s seat, nearly missing Belus’s head.  
  
“What a woman.” He said, grinning as he watched her. She went through the legs of one of the stilt-walkers, who dropped a bar towards the two guards on horseback that were chasing her. Sasha ran around Ink’s spot and the guards crashed into it, causing it to crash on top of the judge. He growled as he got out from under the remains and glared in Sasha’s direction as two other stilt-walkers helped her up onto the roof of one of the performance stages. The female skeleton bowed as she grabbed a cloth, then wrapped it around her and Zephyr and they disappeared. Clouds moved in as thunder rumbled and rain began to fall. Ink climbed up onto his horse and looked at Belus.  
  
“Find her and bring her to me alive.” He said. The taller skeleton nodded and sent out the guards.  
  
“Make sure you don’t harm her!” Belus added to them. Ink rode over to the small stage where Hex was and glared at him. The younger skeleton lowered his head in shame.  
  
“.....I’m sorry, master. I...I won’t disobey you again.” He said in a quiet voice, then jumped down. The crowd parted and whispered to each other as he walked past and back into the cathedral. Hex fought back tears as he reached the door and pushed them close.  
  
  
Sasha hid under her cloak with Zephyr on her shoulders as they snuck past the guards, disguised as an old man, and into the cathedral. Once they were inside, she stood up as the hybrid jumped off her shoulders as she looked around, letting the cloak fall to the floor. She smiled a little as she admired the structure of the building, but paused when she heard Zephyr let out a soft growl and spun around. She grabbed Belus’s armor and threw him to the ground as she took his sword, pointing it at him. “You think you could sneak up behind me that easily? Well you were wrong.” The female skeleton said.  
  
“Woah, easy there!” He said as he moved back a little. “I have enough scars as is.” Belus told her.  
  
“Oh really? Then how about one more?” She suggested as she moved the point of the sword closer to his face.  
  
“Wait! Just...let me apologize.” Sasha paused for a moment, a bit caught off guard.  
  
“For what?” The female skeleton asked, then grunted as he kicked her legs out from under her and pulled the sword out of her hands. She pushed herself up and glared at him. “You sneaky son of a-”  
  
“Ah ah. Watch it. We’re in a church.” The taller skeleton said. Sasha got to her feet and smiled slyly as she moved closer to one of the candle stands.  
  
“My, what a charming man. Must be my lucky day.” She said as she grabbed it and swung it at him. Belus used his sword to block it and chuckled a bit. Sasha narrowed her eyes as she swung the candle stand again and again, but each time he blocked it.  
  
“You fight well for a woman.” He told her. The female skeleton paused, then narrowed her eyes.  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?” She asked.  
  
“It means you've earned my respect as a fighter. Not many women know how to fight.” Belus replied with a smile, then yelped when the hybrid bit his leg. “Didn't know you had a guard dog.”  
  
“He doesn't like soldiers.” Sasha told him as she and Zephyr backed up.  
  
“I've noticed.” He said, chuckling a bit, then noticed them backing away and frowned. “Why don't we start over. My name is Belus. It means “shining”.” The taller skeleton said as he lowered his sword, then ducked when she swung the candle stand at him again.  
  
“Nice try, but just because you're being nice to me, doesn't mean I'm going to trust you.” She said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
“I understand.” Belus told her as he put away his sword. “But I mean you no harm.”  
  
“....you're not going to arrest me?” Sasha asked.  
  
“Not as long as you're in here, I can't. Churches are sanctuaries for those who seek it.” He replied. She slowly relaxed and set the stand down.  
  
“You're nothing like the other men under Ink's command.” Sasha told him, then crossed her arms as she stepped a bit closer, now taking in his features. She noticed the way his cheek bones had a soft curve to them and how his sky blue eyes faded to white at the edges.  
  
“Thank you.” Belus said.  
  
“So if you aren't going to arrest me, then what do you want?” The female skeleton asked.  
  
“I’d would like to know your name.” He replied with a smile. She smiled a bit in amusement.  
  
“It’s Sasha. It means “defender of mankind” ironically.” Belus smiled and nodded.  
  
“It’s a beautiful name.” He said. Sasha blushed a little as she smiled some more and looked up at him. The two skeletons moved closer to each other while Zephyr huffed. Suddenly the door flew open and Ink stepped in.  
  
“Good work Captain. Arrest her.” The hybrid growled and bared his fangs at the judge. Belus looked at Ink, then turned towards Sasha.  
  
“Claim sanctuary.” He hissed. Sasha glared at him. “Say it.”  
  
“You tricked me.” She snarled.  
  
“I’m waiting.” Ink said as he walked over, sounding impatient. Belus turned around and faced him.  
  
“I’m sorry sir, but there is nothing I can do. She has claimed sanctuary.” He told the older skeleton.  
  
“Then drag her outside and-”  
  
“Ink!”


	5. A New Friend

They all turned around when they heard the voice and saw Dream walk towards them. “You will not touch her.” The yellow-eyed skeleton said as he placed a gentle hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Judge Ink has learned to respect the laws of the church.” He told her, glaring at the older skeleton. Ink glared back as he scowled, then signalled for the guards to leave. He followed them for a bit, then hid behind a pillar when no one was looking. Dream grabbed Belus’s arm and lead him to the door. Zephyr ran over and nipped at his heels.  
  
“Alright! I’m going!” He said. Sasha huffed as she watched them go, then grunted when someone grabbed her from behind and twisted one of her arms around so it was pinned behind her back.  
  
“Such a clever girl, but you’re trapped here and gypsies don’t do well when surrounded by stone.” Ink hissed softly, then paused as he glanced down and saw her rib cage.  
  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
  
“Just imagining a rope around that delicate neck of yours.” He said, placing his hand on her neck. Sasha growled and pulled away from him, glaring at the older skeleton.  
  
“I know what was going through that twisted mind of yours.” She snarled. Ink smirked a bit.  
  
“Such a clever witch, using magic to twist one’s mind and bring forth unholy thoughts.” He said, then turned and started to leave. “No matter though. The moment you step out of here, you will be mine. So enjoy your lovely prison for as long as you can stand it.” Ink told her, then closed the door. Sasha narrowed her eyes and shouted in frustration.  
  
“Ugh! He’s so...so...I just want to punch his stupid smug face in.” The female skeleton growled. “And if he thinks he can keep us in here, then he’s wrong. Right Zephyr?” The hybrid barked in agreement.  
  
“You shouldn’t act rashly.” Dream told her as he walked over. “You created a bit of a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to anger Ink further, believe me.” He said.  
  
“But you saw what happened out there! He was letting that poor boy be tortured and suffer by the crowd’s hand!” Sasha snapped. “If one person could just stand up to him…..why are people against those that are different than them?”  
  
“It’s hard to right every wrong by yourself.” Dream replied, placing a hand on her shoulder as they walked for a bit, then smiled as he pet Zephyr’s head. “But it is good to see you again, my dear. How has your family been?” The female skeleton wrapped her arms around herself as she looked to the side.  
  
“Not well. With Dad gone, it’s been hard making sure my sister and brother are taken care of, especially trying to get medicine for Onyx. Sarah does her best to help by working odd-end jobs, but they never last long.” She said.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” The yellow-eyed skeleton replied. “But perhaps someone in here will be able to help you somehow.” He said, then patted her shoulder before leaving the two be. Sasha sighed as she and Zephyr walked around a little, but paused when she saw a statue of the Virgin Mary and looked at it.  
  
“....I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.” She whispered, then knelt down and started to pray. “I don’t know if you can hear me and I know that I shouldn’t really be speaking to you, but...just once, I ask that you listen to a gypsy’s prayer. I ask nothing for myself, but I ask that there be help who are less lucky than I. There are so many people that are poor and downtrodden that do need help. My people may be outcasts, but we are still people and some of us look to you. Please….help us outcasts, for we are also children of god.” The female skeleton prayed, then looked down when Zephyr nuzzled her side as he softly whined. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him. Sasha heard someone shout and turned around to see the skeleton from the festival get startled and knock over one of the candle stands, then turn and run off.  
“Wait!” She said, getting to her feet. The female skeleton ran after him. “I want to talk to you!” Sasha shouted as she went up towards the bell tower.  
  
  
Hex panted as he tried to get away from the female skeleton and ran into the bell tower, but stopped when his gargoyle friends dropped down. “Way to go, Hexi! Ya got the girls chasing ya.” Harlow said.  
  
“You mustn’t run too fast or she’ll get away.” Garrett said.  
  
“I-I know, that-” Hex tried to get past them, but they kept talking and slowing him down. By the time he did get past them, he heard the female skeleton call out to him.  
  
“There you are.” She said as caught up, panting a little. “I was afraid I’d lost you.”  
  
“Well, uh...I..I have chores to do a-and it was...i-it was nice to see you….again.” He said, then turned and headed up the stairs as fast as he could, hiding behind a pillar beam when he heard her come upstairs.  
  
  
Sasha went after him. “Wait, I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. I didn’t know who you were. I would never intentionally put you up….there….” She slowed down when she saw the hanging glass and wooden carvings, as well as the other decor on the floor. “...is this where you live?”  
  
“...yes.” Hex replied.  
  
“All of this is amazing. Did you make them yourself?” She asked as she walked over to the table with the mini buildings and carved figures.  
  
“Most of them.”  
  
“They’re amazing. So detailed. If I could do something like this, you wouldn’t see me performing on the streets for money.” The female skeleton said as she looked at the carved dolls.  
  
“But you’re a w-wonderful dancer.” Hex told her, peeking out a little.  
  
“At least it earns enough to buy some food.” She told him, then noticed a cloth covering something and reached over. “What’s this?” Sasha asked as she lifted the cloth and saw two unpainted figures. “Oh wow, it’s the blacksmith. And the baker.” Hex slowly walked over.  
  
“They’re, um...n-not finished.” He said.  
  
“You’re a surprising person, Hex.” The female skeleton commented as she looked at him. “Plus you’re lucky to have all this room to yourself.” Hex smiled a little.  
  
“Well, there’s the gargoyles and bells, too, so it’s not just me.” He told her, then had an idea. “Would you like a tour?”  
  
“I’d love one.” The male skeleton smiled even more.  
  
“Great.” Sasha turned to the hybrid. “Let’s go Ze- Zephyr! Put that down!” She scolded, as the fox-bat hybrid had one of the wooden figures in his mouth and was gnawing on it. He whined and flattened his ears, then set the figure back on the table. “Sorry about that.” The female skeleton said as she looked back at Hex.  
  
“I-it’s fine.” He replied, then beckoned for Sasha to follow as he showed her around. She looked around in amazement as she admired the bells. Eventually they got to the top of the tower just as the sun was starting to disappear under the horizon, faintly lighting up the city in a wash of creamy orange and dark blues and purples.  
  
“Wow….this is beautiful. I bet the king doesn’t even get to see a sunset this amazing.” She said, leaning against the rail as she smiled. “I could stay up here my whole life.” Hex looked at her as he jumped up onto the rail and sat down.  
  
“You can since you have sanctuary.” Sasha huffed and scowled a little as she leaned back and crossed her arms.  
  
“But no freedom. I’m practically a prisoner here even if I’m not treated like one. Gypsies don’t do well behind stone walls.” She told him, turning around. The female skeleton moved to the slanted roof of the tower and sat down.  
  
“But….you’re not like other gypsies. You’re kind and they’re…...evil.” Sasha looked at him in shock.  
  
“....who told you that?”  
  
“My master, Ink.” Hex replied as he jumped down and walked over, then sat next to her. “He raised me when no one else would have.”  
  
“How could such a cruel man have raised someone so kind?”  
  
“Cruel? No, he saved my life. No one else would have taken me in because I’m….I’m hideous. A monster.” Hex told her, pulling his legs up to his chest as best he could.  
  
“He told you that?”  
  
“Look at me.” She narrowed her eyes.  
  
“Let me see your soul.”  
  
“What? Why?” Hex asked.  
  
“Just let me see it.” The male skeleton hesitated, then slowly summoned forth his soul and showed it to her. Sasha moved closer to take a look at him. “Let’s see…..I can see that you have green in your soul, meaning you’re kind. You also have light blue, which means you’re patient, but...I see no darkness. That means you’re not a monster.” She told him as he put his soul back, then started to summon her's. “Now you take a look at my soul and tell me if I’m evil.”  
  
“No! N-no, no. Y-you are kind an-and good and-”  
  
“And a gypsy.” Sasha told him as she put her soul back. “And maybe Ink is wrong about the both of us.” Hex looked to the side.  
  
“Maybe…” He said. She leaned back a little and pet Zephyr.  
  
“So why do you think gypsies are evil?” The female skeleton asked.  
  
“My master told me that my mother was a gypsy and that she abandoned me because of how hideous I was.” Hex replied as he looked out at the now dark sky, then turned to her. “Why do you hate Ink so much?” She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.  
  
“Because he took my father from me. My mom passed away when my little brother was still a toddler, so Father had to work hard in order to provide for us. He worked different jobs for those who would accept his service, despite him being a gypsy. One day Ink found where we were living and Father had us run. We never saw him since.” A couple tears welled up that she quickly wiped away. The male skeleton frowned as he listened.  
  
“....I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been awful.”  
  
“It was and now it's up to me to protect my little brother and younger sister, as well as provide for them.” She said. Hex thought for a moment, then stood up.  
  
“Come on. Let's get you out of here and back to your siblings.” Sasha blinked and looked at him as he went over to the rail, then got up and followed him.  
  
“But how? There's a guard at every door.” The younger skeleton smiled.  
  
“We won't use a door.” He told her as he looked down, plotting their escape path.


	6. Heaven and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Forgot to update here when I uploaded the new chapter on DA. >.<

It took a while, but they eventually climbed down the side of the cathedral and stopped at the base of a statue. “I hope I didn’t scare you.” Hex told her.  
  
“Not really.” Sasha replied, then paused for a moment. “Well...maybe just a little.” She admitted. He chuckled a bit when he heard Zephyr huff, as the hybrid had flown down from the roof, then looked at Sasha.  
  
“I won’t forget you, Sasha.” She looked back at him.  
  
“You don’t have to stay here, you know.” The shorter skeleton blinked in surprise. “Come with me to the Court of Miracles. You can leave this place.”  
  
“No, I can’t. You saw what happened at the festival. I belong here at the cathedral.” Hex told her, placing a hand on the stone wall as he frowned. There was no way he was leaving his tower ever again. Sasha frowned a little, but then had an idea.  
  
“I’ll come and visit you then. I’ll sneak in after sundown.” She said.  
  
“But I’ll be ringing the evening mass, then I have chores like cleaning the cloy-” The male skeleton stopped when Sasha kissed his cheek and blushed. “W-whatever works for you.” He said, managing not to squeak. Sasha chuckled a little, then pulled off a pendant she had on.  
  
“If you ever do need sanctuary, use this and remember these words: Whenever you need a place to stay, this band will show you the way.” She told him as she handed it to the younger skeleton. Hex hesitated as he looked at it, then put it on. Both of them looked over as Zephyr let out a quiet growl. A moment later they heard the soldiers coming. Sasha quickly climbed down from the ledge they were on and gave Hex a quick wave before she and Zephyr left. He watched them go and smiled, then started to climb back up the wall to the tower. When he reached the ledge, he glanced back for a moment, then yelped when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him up, turning around to be face-to-face with Belus.  
  
“Excuse me, but I’m looking for the gypsy skeleton. Have you seen her?” The shorter skeleton narrowed his eyes and lunged, pushing the soldier back with a growl. He grabbed a nearby torch and swung it at him.  
  
“No soldiers are allowed in here! The people here have sanctuary!” Hex snapped as kept pushing the soldier back. Belus tried to speak, but kept getting cut off. Finally, he grew irritated enough that he drew his sword and used it to pin the torch against the wall just as Hex grabbed him by his cloak.  
  
“I just want to get a message to Sasha.” The taller skeleton said, looking him in the eyes. “Tell her I’m sorry. Having her be trapped here was the only way to save her life.” He told him. Hex hesitated a bit. “Will you please tell her?” Belus asked.  
  
“Only if you leave now.”  
  
“I will…..as soon as you put me down.” He said, glancing down at where his feet dangled above the step. The shorter skeleton slowly lowered him. Belus sheathed his sword and looked at Hex. “Sasha is lucky to have a friend like you.” He told him, then turned and left. Hex blinked in surprise as he watched him go, silently following to make sure he actually left before heading back up to his tower.  
  
He looked up when the gargoyles came over and started cheering for him. “You ejected that ruffian with great fervor!” Garrett said with a flourish of his arms.  
  
“The nerve of that walking tin can, trying to take your girl.” Harlow added as they went inside the tower. Hex paused at the bottom of the steps and looked at them in confusion.  
  
“My girl?” Rose nodded.  
  
“You know, Sasha? The one with the beautiful magenta eyes and pet hybrid?” She told him.  
  
“Heck yeah! Way to go lover boy!” He hooted. Hex snorted and shook his head as he headed up the steps.  
  
“Lover boy? Pssh. Get real.” The skeleton said.  
  
“Dear, don’t be so modest.” The female gargoyle replied. He sighed as he paused at the top and turned towards his friends.  
  
“Look, I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but don’t forget what happened earlier today. Ugliest face in all of Paris.” Hex said with a slight scowl, then went over to his table and sat down as he looked at the figurines. “...I don’t think I’m her type…” He muttered, then looked out the window to the starlit sky beyond. The skeleton sighed and leaned back a little as he looked at the figurines, grabbing two and moving them so they were leaning against each other, then moved his to the shadow of the miniature cathedral.  
 _I don’t deserve to be in heaven’s light._  Hex thought, then glanced down when Rose handed him a block of wood. He paused for a moment before taking it, then smiled a little as he started to hum and grabbed his carving tools. The skeleton started to carve out a shape, images of Sasha flashing through his head as he worked. When he finished, he set the Sasha figurine down on the table and set his next to it, smiling as he got up and went up to the platforms to start ringing the evening bells.  
  


* * *

  
Ink stood in front of the large fireplace, flames blazing inside. He looked up at the giant cross that hung above it, only glancing towards the windows when he heard the faint sound of the bells ringing before his gaze turned back. A scowl was spread across his face as he thought about what had happened that day. That gypsy had humiliated him in front of the townsfolk, not once, but twice. The skeleton pulled out a light pink scarf out of his pocket and watched as it shimmered in the firelight. He clenched his fist as images of the gypsy dancing flowed through his head.  
The skeleton shook his head, trying to shake away the image, but it wouldn’t leave. Like it was branded into his mind, his very soul. “By the Virgin Mary, what is wrong with me?” He muttered, then looked into the flames as he pondered the feelings in his soul, this urge to claim the gypsy and keep her for himself. Ink swore he could feel her magenta gaze burning into him….like fire. No, it was  _hellfire_. The skeleton gritted his teeth at the thought of him being turned to sin.  
“No, I will not let this happen. That gypsy must burn like the witch she is.” Ink said. “The Lord is cunning, making the devil stronger than a man. But I refuse to yield to these unholy desires. Either she will taste the fires of hell, or she will be mine.” He turned when there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal one of the guards.  
  
“Minister Ink, the gypsy is gone. She’s escaped.” The guard told him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We searched the cathedral; she’s nowhere to be found.” Ink snarled slightly.  
  
“But...how? ...never mind. Get out.” He said. The guard nodded and left as Ink turned back to the fireplace. “I’ll find her. I’ll find her even if I have to burn all of Paris!” Ink spat as he threw the scarf into the flames and watched it burn. “She will choose me or she will burn…” He said, then turned and left.


	7. Narrow Escape

The next morning, Ink met up with the soldiers out in front of the Palace of Justice. Belus stood at the front and frowned slightly when he saw Ink. “Sir, are you alright?” He asked.  
  
“I’m fine. Just had some trouble with the fireplace.” The older skeleton replied as he lifted his chin up. The blue-eyed one nodded.  
  
“What are your orders?”  
  
“Find the gypsy girl.” Ink replied. He nodded and they headed out once Ink got on his horse.  
  
They searched the town, house after house, building after building. The soldiers found hidden and stashed away gypsies, even offering money to them if they gave up Sasha's location, but they all refused, glaring at Frollo and his men with anger and hate. Belus watched as they destroyed belongings to innocent people, feeling disgust and anger within his soul as he watched on with disapproval, though he worried about Sasha and silently prayed she was okay. Eventually they reached the outer edges of Paris and had stopped at the miller family. Belus stood next to Ink as he talked to the family of wolf monsters. “We found this talisman on your land. My men have identified it as a gypsy one and believe you are harboring them.” Ink said as he held out a necklace.  
  
“My lord, we are but humble millers. We offer all weary travelers a place to rest.” The adult male wolf replied. “I beg you, have mercy on us.” Belus felt bad for the man, especially since the guy had two kids to worry about.  
  
“We will investigate the area. If you are innocent, then you shall have nothing to worry about.” Ink told him. “Until then, you are under house arrest.” He said, then turned and left.  
  
“But we know nothing about these gypsies.” Belus heard the miller say as he followed Ink out. The older skeleton closed the door, then took a spear from one of the soldiers and placed it on the door so it would be difficult to open before turning to the taller one.  
  
“Burn it.”  
  
“What?!” Belus exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
“I want it to smolder.” Ink told him as he got on his horse. “These people are traitors and must be made an example of what happens when you turn against the people.” He said as he took a torch from another soldier and handed it to Belus, who hesitantly took it.  
  
“With all due respect,  _sir_ , I was not trained to kill innocent people.” The blue-eyed skeleton said as he looked at the judge with narrowed eye sockets. Ink lifted his head up a little as he glared down at him.  
  
“But you were trained to obey commands and I command you to burn down this building and the people inside it.” Belus gritted his teeth as he took a few steps back, glancing back at the house. He noticed a filled water barrel and moved closer to it before turning back to Ink. The taller skeleton stared at him as he turned the torch upside down and dunked it into the water. He be damned if he allowed harm to come to an innocent family if he had something he could do about it.  
  
“Coward!” Ink spat, then snatched up another torch and held it up to the windmill. One of the blades brushed against the flames and burst into fire, lighting the thatched roof. Fire quickly engulfed the house and Belus could hear the family cry out in fear. He jumped through the window and ran over to them.  
  
“Let’s go!” He shouted as he grabbed the kids and ran over to the door, hoping the parents would follow. The skeleton kicked the door a couple times before it broke open and he ran outside away from Ink and the soldiers. Once they were a safe distance from the flames, he set the kids down and they ran over to their parents, who thanked Belus before moving away. He smiled a bit, glad they were safe before something struck the back of his helmet and he fell forward. Belus felt hands grab the back of his chestplate and hold him on his knees as he looked up and saw Ink move in front of him.  
  
“Such a pity. You had a promising career, but the penalty for insubordination is death.” He said.  
  
“Consider it my highest honor, sir.” The blue-eyed skeleton said, smirking a bit.  
  
  
Sasha watched with wide eyes at what was happening, a cloak covering her head. When she saw that Belus was about to be executed, she pulled out a handkerchief and grabbed a stone from the ground, making a make-shift slingshot. The female skeleton slung it forward as one of the soldiers lifted his sword. The stone hit Ink’s horse in the flank, causing it to rear and knock him off. Belus took the chance and elbowed both soldiers near him and grabbed the horse, swinging himself into the saddle and rode off. “Shoot him! But don’t hit my horse!” Ink shouted as the archers fired arrows.  
Belus rode onto the bridge as arrows rained down, barely avoiding them, then one struck him in the gap between his shoulder guard and chest plate, the arrow tip nicking his soul. The blow caused him to fall off and into the river below. The soldiers ran over and shot into the water before Ink ordered them to stop. Sasha made it to the base of the bridge where one of the supporting columns stood by the water. “Let him rot in his watery grave.” She could hear Ink say. “Find the gypsy girl, even if you have to burn the city down to do it.” Sasha shook a little when she heard that, knowing innocent people were going to get hurt, but right now she was more worried about Belus.  
The female skeleton waited until the soldiers and Ink were gone before taking a deep breath and diving into the water. It was murky and hard to see as she swam down, but spotted the faint gleaming of armor and swam towards it. She tried to lift Belus up, but his armor weighed him down so she worked as fast as she could to get it off him. It took a while, she managed to get it off and held onto him as she swam up to the surface of the water, gasping when she reached it. Shifting the unconscious skeleton to one arm, she paddled over to the riverbank where another gypsy was waiting. She reached the edge and climbed onto the bank as she panted. The other gypsy reached over and grabbed Belus, dragging him out of the water. “We need to get him to safety, fast.” Sasha told him.  
  
"But where?" He asked. She hesitated as she thought about that. All their hideouts had been found by the soldiers and Ink, and the only other place she could think of off the top of her head was the Court, but then she remembered something and looked towards the city.  
  
"I know a friend who will help."


	8. Hearts and Flames

Ink and his men searched the city again for Sasha and her whereabouts, but had no luck. The sky was dark with black smoke and highlighted by the red hellish flames that burned from some buildings with cries and screams echoing in the air. The bells of the cathedral rang in the distance as Ink joined up with some of the soldiers to see if they had any news. “Sir, there is no sign of the gypsy woman anywhere.” One of them told him.  
  
“But how? I had soldiers at every door. There was no way she could have gotten away so easily.” He muttered, hand on his chin. A thought entered his head as he turned and looked towards Notre Dame. “Unless…”  
  
  
The three gargoyles stood by one of the rails of the bell tower that faced out towards the city, the voices of the people reaching their stoney ears. Rose sighed and shook her head sadly. “Things are getting worse by the hour.” She said.  
  
“Indeed.” Garrett replied.  
  
“You’re telling me. I’m losing to a bird!” Harlow exclaimed as he threw down his hand of cards, appearing to be playing a game of poker with a pigeon.  
  
“I’m beginning to fear for that gypsy girl. It’s been hours since the flames started appearing.” Garrett told the female gargoyle.  
  
“I know, but we can’t let Hex know. He’s worried enough as is.” She said, then glanced back when they heard footsteps. “Here he comes.” The deformed skeleton walked over and looked out at the city, a worried expression on his face.  
  
“Any sign of her?” There was no response from the three as they looked anywhere but at him. After a few moments, Garrett cracked under the silent pressure.  
  
“She could be anywhere! In the stocks! In the dungeon! Or on the racks! Oh, it’s a lost cause!” He said, grabbing his head as he slumped against the rail. Rose sighed as Hex patted his back.  
  
“Great going Garrett.” She muttered.  
  
“No, he’s right. What are we gonna do?” Hex asked as he moved away from the rail, worried about Sasha. He knew Ink was bent on finding Sasha, and from the looks of how things were outside, no matter what.  
  
“You guys are worrying too much.” Harlow said as he picked up the deck of cards and shuffled them while he faced the others. “Knowing that girl, I bet she’s several steps ahead of the fools and out of harm’s way.” Hex paused and looked at him.  
  
“How are you so sure?” He asked.  
  
“Because, dear, she likes you.” Rose told him, patting his head. “I always did say you were the cute one.” That made him blush and smile a little.  
  
“Indeed. Shining armored knights certainly don’t seem to be her type.” Garrett added.  
  
“And those guys are a dime a dozen.” Harlow said. “But you, Hex, are one of a kind.” The shorter gargoyle said as he hopped over to him and pulled out the ace of hearts from the deck, handing the card to the skeleton. “Trust us. She’ll be all over you once this whole mess is over.” Hex smiled as he took the card and looked at it, then at the three gargoyles.  
  
“Thanks you guys.” He said, placing it in a pocket inside his shirt, then looked up when he heard a familiar voice call his name as well as the door to the tower opening.  
  
“Hex? Are you in here?” The skeleton hurried over to the stairs and looked down, his face lighting up when he saw Sasha.  
  
“Sasha! Thank the stars you’re alright.” He said, running over to her and hugging the female skeleton. “I knew you’d come back. Hex looked up when she pulled back and noticed her worried expression. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“I know you’ve already done so much for me, but I need to ask you another favor.” She told him, then looked back when another gypsy brought in the soldier he had spoken to short after helping Sasha escape, as well as Zephyr. “This is Belus. He was wounded after helping the miller family escape their burning house and is a fugitive now. He needs a place to rest and recover. Will you let him hide here?” Hex hesitated, frowning a little, but nodded.  
  
“Yeah. Follow me.” He said and lead them to where his bed was and watched.  
  
  
Sasha helped Belus lay down as he groaned. “...Sasha?”  
  
“Shh. It’s okay. You’re going to be fine.” She told him. “Until you’re strong enough, you’ll be staying here.”  
  
“Is that a suggestion or a command?” He asked as she opened a skin of wine and moved his shirt so she could look at his wounds. “Well...either way, you won’t hear me  _wine_ ing about it.” The female skeleton paused and looked at him before narrowing her eyes and pouring the liquid over his wound. “Gah! Mm….yeah, I deserved that.” Belus hissed.  
  
“You were very brave to rescue that family. They owe you their lives.” She said as she pulled out some healing cream and started to spread it on the injury. “You’re lucky that arrow only nicked the edge of your soul. A little further to the right and it would have pierced it.” Sasha told him, starting to pull it back, but stopped when he grabbed it and pressed it to his chest.  
  
“I’m not sure it did.” The blue-eyed skeleton said, looking up at her as their eyes met. Sasha felt her soul skip a pulse. The two leaned closer and shared a soft kiss.  
  
  
When Hex saw them kiss, it felt like his soul was cracking as he turned away, squeezing his eyes shut. He opened his eyes and pulled the card out of his pocket, then tore it into little pieces as he tossed them onto the floor as a couple tears trickled down his face. Suddenly he heard Zephyr start whining nervously and watched the hybrid run over to Sasha and tug on her cloak. Hex rushed over to the window and looked down, eyes widening when he saw Ink’s carriage and said skeleton stepping out. “Ink’s coming! You need to leave.” The skeleton said as he rushed down the steps, the two gypsies and Zephyr following. He headed over to one of the doors and opened it. “Go down the south tower steps.” Hex told them. Sasha stopped and looked at him.  
  
“Thank you. And please, don’t let anything happen to him.” The shorter skeleton hesitated, then nodded.  
  
“I promise.” He replied. She smiled a little, then left the tower. Hex hurried back over to his bed and picked up Belus as he looked around for a place to hide him before deciding to hide him under the table with his carvings as he dragged him over there, hearing the faint echo of Ink’s footsteps grow closer. The deformed skeleton hid him just in time as he heard Ink enter the room and looked over. “G...good evening, M-Master.” Hex said. “I-I didn’t think you’d be c-coming tonight.”  
  
“I’m never too busy to visit you, boy.” Ink replied as he walked over, carrying a covered basket as he sat down. “I brought a little treat.” He said, then cleared his throat when Hex didn’t do anything as he took his hat off.  
  
“Oh! Right.” The shorter skeleton hurried over to the shelves and grabbed a couple plates, a few breaking when he dropped them. He hurried back over and set the plates down and watched as Ink pulled out a cluster of grapes from the basket.  
  
“Is something troubling you, dear boy?”  
  
“N-no, sir. Nothing’s wrong.”  
  
“Oh, but there is.” Ink said as he picked up another cluster and plucked a grape off it, tossing it into his mouth. “I know there is.” He added, smiling. A grape dropped from his cluster, bouncing off the table and landing on the floor. Hex watched it roll over to his side, hesitantly glancing at Ink before reaching down to grab it. “I think...you’re hiding something.” The shorter skeleton sat up.  
  
“Oh, no master, I-”  
  
“You’re not eating.” Ink commented. Hex quickly grabbed some grapes and put them in his mouth.  
  
“They’re very good.” He said with his mouth full. “Very good.” The shorter skeleton froze when he heard Belus groan, then moaned as though enjoying the grapes to cover it. “Very, very good.” Hex grew a bit nervous when he saw Ink narrow his eyes slightly and looked around.  
  
“Something seems...different in here.” The older skeleton said.  
  
“Oh, uh...n-nothing, s-sir.” Hex told him, watching as he looked around before his gaze turned to the Sasha carving he had done.  
  
“Is this one new? It looks...awfully good. Very much like the...gypsy girl.” He said, picking it up as he looked it over. “I know...you helped her escape!” Ink shouted as he slammed it down on the table, startling Hex as he fell backwards onto the floor. “And now all of Paris is burning because of you!” The older skeleton said as he tossed the figure onto the table.  
  
“Sh-she was kind to me, Master.” Hex said in a quiet voice.  
  
“You idiot!” He shouted as he flung the little buildings and figures off the table, destroying them. “That wasn’t kindness, that was cunning!” Ink told Hex as the younger watched him walk around the table to him, his body shaking a little with fear. “She’s a gypsy, boy! Gypsies aren’t capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother! Your wench of a gypsy mother abandoned you!” Hex’s eyes widened as he was grabbed and lifted up a little, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at Ink’s enraged expression. He watched as the expression softened a little and was let go.  
“But it’s not your fault completely. What chance does a beast like you have against her wicked heathen treachery.” Ink said as he stood up and pulled a dagger from his sleeve. The younger skeleton froze when he saw the dagger, but relaxed a little when he saw it wasn’t pointed at him. “Don’t worry, Hex.” He told him as he stabbed the dagger into the Sasha figure and held it over the candle flames. “She’ll be out of our lives soon enough. You’ll be tormented no more by her wicked spell.”  
  
“....w..what do you...what do you mean?” Hex asked, watching his master put his hat back on and head to the stairs.  
  
“I know where her hideout is. And I’ll attack with a thousand men at dawn.” Ink replied. The deformed skeleton felt his soul tremble with fear for Sasha and her family...


End file.
